


Monsters And Humans And Puns, Oh My!

by Amberotaku_kun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual smut???? mAYBE, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Mentions of depression and whatnot, Minor Violence, Most characters will appear(eventually), Probably a bit of angst, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Will likely add to tags over time, feel free to imagine though if you're a dude!, i dunno what to tag, lots of them - Freeform, monster racisim, puns, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberotaku_kun/pseuds/Amberotaku_kun
Summary: Three years. That's how long it's been since monsters have joined humans on the surface world. It's been a pretty big adjustment for everyone. With how most people took this though, it really did show that history repeats itself, even if this was definitely something entirely new to the world. My encounter with monsters has been next to none. Heh, that's about to change. My life was about to become a ton more interesting; a skele-ton.





	Monsters And Humans And Puns, Oh My!

..............................


End file.
